1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning implements and more particularly pertains to an sink and disposal cleaning tool for facilitating cleaning of a sink and positioning of food debris into a garbage disposal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cleaning implements include U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,761; U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,792; U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,996; U.S. Pat. No. Design 266,963; U.S. Pat. No. Design 269,302; U.S. Pat. No. Design 269,471; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 274,273.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a sink and disposal cleaning tool for facilitating cleaning of a sink and positioning of food debris into a garbage disposal which includes a handle having a scraping assembly extending from a first end thereof for scraping food from a surface of the sink, and a plunger assembly extending from a second end of the handle for facilitating positioning of food debris into a garbage disposal of the associated sink.
In these respects, the sink and disposal cleaning tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating cleaning of a sink and positioning of food debris into a garbage disposal.